Perseus
by AzulaIsLife
Summary: A hero of old. One of the great old ones. One who could win wars on his own. Perseus, however, didn't die. Instead, he was brought before the council and made Olympus' Guardian, to fight when the gods couldn't. Yet a forbidden romance left our hero alone, stuck with a role he hates. How long before cracks appear?


Chapter 1:

"No. Absolutely not." Zeus spoke angrily to the assembled gods.

Poseidon frowned as he stroked his beard, his other hand resting on the bronze trident next to him.

"Let us not be hasty brother. He has never let us down before; he could be the only one capable of saving her."

Zeus laughed darkly. "You really think I'm going to fall for that? No, another quest will be sent, one from camp Half-blood. One with demigods I can trust around my daughter." The sky boomed with Zeus' declaration, but Athena stepped forward.

Poseidon smiled at the Goddess, who shot the god a glare. She then turned back to her enraged father. "Lord Zeus, Artemis is in chains at the Titan's stronghold; there is little choice we have." She was trying to placate him into agreeing while pretending to be on his side.

Zeus frowned darkly. "You know they are banned from each other's presence, that curse can't just be lifted."

Poseidon smirked. "We both know that is false, brother. You and Apollo could lift your curses within moments if you wished. You are simply too afraid of my son to ask for his help. But know this, king," that last word was practically spat, "if Artemis is forever stuck below the sky it is on your shoulders. How will you live with that?"

Zeus scowled at his impertinent brother, and opened his mouth to begin arguing, but before he could talk Ares had begun to speak. "Would he even come? We haven't exactly made him our best friend over the years."

Poseidon answered him. "He is bound by both oath and honour to come to our aid. And you really believe he wouldn't help her?" The Earthshaker's eyes betrayed the pain he was feeling when thinking about how badly he had let his son down.

Zeus lent back in his ostentatious gold throne, a pensive look on his face. But it quickly disappeared to be replaced with resolve. "My judgment stands; the Guardian will not be summoned. Instead, Apollo, you will issue a quest to the campers and hunters, they can rescue Artemis."

A boom shook the mountain, an indication of Zeus' wrath at something new. At the same time, Hermes started to laugh. "It seems our hero has decided that matters needed taking into his hands." The messenger god managed to get out between laughs.

Athena and Hestia, who was sat next to her hearth, exchanged a meaningful glance. This was not going to end very well, for either parties. Meanwhile, Poseidon had lent forward with a large smile on his face at the prospect of seeing his son again.

The Olympians only had a few minutes to wait before the battleship sized doors swung open to admit a small figure caped in a black cloak. He walked calmly over the stone floor before kneeling on the flags in front of the council. "My lords, ladies, I believe there is something I am needed for." The words were submissive, as was the tone, but the underlaying hostility was obvious. A glance towards the moonlight throne of Artemis confirmed the hooded figures worst fears; she had been taken from the council; she had been taken from her hunt.

Zeus had stood, his bolt in hand. "You dare come here? I should smite you where you stand, insolent godling." The cloaked figure didn't move, merely looking at the enraged sky god.

Poseidon had stood as well but was not stood still. Instead, he covered the ground between him and his son, shrinking as he went. Just as the god reached human size, he pulled the cloaked up and wrapped him in a hug. Zeus frowned, but allowed the two there embrace, for the time being.

Once Poseidon had let go of his son, the child pulled off his cloak. Sea green eyes and messy long hair greeted the council as the he smirked at their king. "I dare as I am needed, lord. Your daughter has been taken, and I am your best hope of getting her back."

Apollo laughed cruelly from his golden throne. "You think you can rescue my sister? From Atlas? You've turned into an arrogant fool Perseus. Anyway, how can you rescue what you can't see?" The god drove the proverbial knife father into the young hero.

Yet Perseus didn't rise to the sun gods bait. Instead he looked at Zeus and dropped back to his knees. "Lord Zeus, I swore an oath to this council that I would protect both the members and interests of this council and by extension, Olympus. I beg of you, allow me to for fill my duty."

The Thunderer scowled down at me, before looking at the rest of the assembled gods. "I will bring it to a vote. All those in favour of Perseus bringing Artemis back to Olympus?"

All hands went up except from Apollo and Dionysus, who was barley awake. Zeus scowled at Ares and Athena, convinced that they would have supported him, but neither seemed bothered by the wrath of their father.

Zeus turned to his son, Apollo, who had gone a nice angry red colour at the gods decision. "Lord Apollo, please lift your half of the curse."

The sun god growled but muttered the counter-curse in ancient Greek. A soft glow lit the demigod, who smiled gently when it was removed. Zeus then drew his blot and removed his half of the curse.

"Perseus, son of Poseidon, you are now free of both mine and Apollo's curses. You may now have contact with my daughter, Artemis, and her hunters without going against Olympus; furthermore, you will no longer be struck blind and deaf in their presence. These burdens will be given back to you on the night of the Winter Solstice."

The demigod stood and smiled over at his father. "If I may be so bold, transport to camp wouldn't go amiss?" The sea god smirked back at his son.

"Of course not Perseus. I'll let you explain this to Chiron. Oh, and the hunters." With that, the god waved his hand and sent the surprised demigod to Camp Half-blood.

**A/N: Hello, yes, I am here. Re-doing an old project. Don't know why but this concept bit me again**


End file.
